


Combatant

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sparring, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: He found himself unable to beat Ravus in a fight, so Gladiolus had to resort to some more underhanded methods to find victory against the high commander.





	

“Blocking will only get you so far, Amicitia!”

Gladio grit his teeth as he continued to block and deflect the powerful blows from the high commander. For a man with such an elegant stature to him, Ravus was a monstrous fighter, rarely giving Gladiolus the chance to counter and proving to be a faster opponent than he anticipated. Gladio found himself just barely able to dodge some of the attacks, taking light cuts across his skin from Ravus’s flurry of strikes. He blocked again, metal clanging as sparks formed from Ravus’s blade sliding against his greatsword. An opening, or so Gladio thought. He brought his sword up, readying to swing at the high commander.

Ravus anticipated the attack, ducking just under the massive blade before he turned and swung his leg up, slamming his heel into Gladio’s chest with enough force to get Gladio skidding backwards. The king’s shield nearly found himself falling off the ledge of the small plateau if it weren’t for him slamming his sword into the ground and catching himself. He forced himself forward, rushing towards Ravus again and using his greatsword as a wall to rush into Ravus. A success in getting Ravus to block his assault, and even more so of one with Gladio attempting to push the commander off the ledge.

But as to be expected, Ravus already had a way to avoid such a dirty tactic from the king’s shield. He adjusted himself, allowing his sword to keep on Gladiolus’s blade before he grappled Gladio’s sword and pulled himself out of the path of the charging man, recovering with a roll and getting back to his feet once again. Just in time too, for Gladio found himself moving too fast with his momentum. The bodyguard’s mass and speed pushed him to the edge of the plateaus, nearly sending the man off the cliff again. He reached the edge, wavering and dropping his sword as if it would rebalance out his weight. But Gladio found himself leaning forward, falling, ready to topple off the cliff’s edge.

“Gladio!”

The king’s shield felt something rip onto his arm, catching him just before he fell and tearing him from the edge of the cliff. The king’s shield stumbled over himself, falling in a direction away from the cliff until he fell onto… Something much softer than the ground, and something that grunted and groaned when the man landed. Gladiolus groaned as well, feeling a disorienting dizziness rush over him, adrenaline and blood rushing through him. Damn… What just happened? The king’s shield shook his head, pushing himself up to meet the pair of heterochromatic eyes beneath him.

Damn… Perhaps it was the fact he was still disoriented that made him think that, but with the way Ravus looked beneath him caused even the stoic king’s shield to blush. The faint glistening of Ravus’s skin after the sweat they built up, his toned chest rising and falling as the two panted in exhausted breaths, how his hair flared out around him like a halo of silver, the way those sharp eyes of his glared up at Gladiolus. _Oh shit._

“Get off of me, you brute.” Ravus pressed his armor-clad hand against Gladio’s face, pushing the other man up as Ravus sat up with Gladio sitting on top of his knees. The high commander let out a sigh and pat around the ground until he recovered his hair tie with a frown. “Too clumsy to keep yourself from plummeting to your death, too stiff to even try beating me either. You surely have a long journey before you’re even so much worthy to be the King’s Shield, Amicitia.”

“Guess that’s why training with you is important.”

“Of course it is.” Ravus sighed, tugging the hair tie around his wrist before he ran his hand along the back of his neck to stretch it out. Gladio had to glance away at the sight. For a man who could kick Gladiolus’s ass across Duscae and back, he looked a bit too attractive in a low V-neck shirt. And it didn’t help that Ravus was doing everything to get Gladiolus to stare, even without realizing it. “The others are far too cautious around you. How else will you get any experience in facing enemies that will not hesitate to kill you?”

Gladiolus arched an eyebrow, finally looking back at Ravus again. “You saying you’re not afraid to kill me?”

Ravus paused, glancing away from Gladio with a scoff. “If I wished for your demise, I would have allowed you to topple down the cliff. Your death would be more detrimental to the plan than a benefit.”

The king’s shield laughed in response, reaching out and pulling Ravus’s head against Gladio’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. You can just say you love me, you know.”

“I-I will say nothing of the sort…!” Gladiolus’s laughter only continued as he held Ravus close to him, fingers lightly tangling themselves in Ravus’s silver hair. The high commander was usually so evasive about being touched, much less being close to anyone. So the fact that he managed to have Ravus close to him like this was actually rather satisfying. Feeling the high commander’s hair, taking in his scent. Gladio had to admit, the little things like this were pleasant. Not to mention that _damn,_ did Ravus have some soft hair! Gladio didn’t seem to realize just how much he was playing with the high commander’s hair, staring down at the silver locks until Ravus frowned against Gladio’s shoulder. “Do you mind…?”

“Mind what?”

“You keep disheveling my hair.” Ravus tried to pull back, but Gladio’s arm secured itself around Ravus’s waist before the high commander felt himself being pushed back. “Amicitia…!” He grunted as he toppled onto his back, Gladio holding onto his waist as his hand continued to tangle and play with Ravus’s hair. If looks could kill, Gladiolus would most certainly be dead. The high commander squirmed underneath the muscular man, beating his hand on Gladio’s arm to try anything to get him off. “Release me this instant!”

“Not until you say it.” Gladiolus smirked to himself, continuing to stroke and pat Ravus’s hair, twirling a few locks around in his fingers as his other hand took liberties in running itself around Ravus’s lower back, sneaking up his shirt and threatening to tickle his skin. He felt Ravus tense, the high commander beginning to squirm around even more as he grunted and growled in a feeble attempt to keep himself from laughing at the tickling. Stifled and broken laughter, but laughter that caused even Gladiolus to start laughing himself. Tickle torturing the high commander was an amusement that only he was to see. “Come on, Ravus. Three words.”

“Over my dead body…!” Ravus struggled beneath Gladiolus, lips pressed together as tight as he could to keep the insecure smiles and laughter from escaping from him. He had to keep up the stoic nature he lived by. But at this rate, he may as well turn into a giggling idiot like Prompto was. Damn this man, damn his underhanded tactics, damn the way Gladio laughed at his disposition. That stupid smile of his, those stupid puppy eyes of his. Ravus swore under his breath, pressing his palm under Gladio’s chin and pushing his head away. “Alright…! I will say it! I love you! There! Now cease your antics and release me, you oaf!”

A victorious smile spread over Gladio’s face as he took his hands away from Ravus’s body, looking at those heterochromatic eyes of his with that smug expression. He couldn’t win against Ravus in a swordfight, but he sure as hell could win against him in a tickle fight. He gave a proud nod before he leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the grumpy commander’s forehead. “Love you too, Ravus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really like this ship, okay? They sometimes appear in my inbox as ships for prompts, and I just fell in love with them. They're fun to write, and they have an interesting dynamic with them. It's delightful!  
> So I hope you enjoyed the silly 'crack ship' of Gladio and Ravus. c:


End file.
